1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes a high performance wireless mesh architecture which has been optimized for mobile end points. It is intended for Navy applications, where the wireless mesh network extends between mobile ships and includes ship-to-shore links, but it is equally applicable to other mobile elements on, in, or under land, air, sea, or space.
2. Related Art
Naval ships have relied on hardwired connections for network LAN connectivity while in harbor. Under non-combative conditions, these ships disable high powered military band communications when in close proximity to port, to minimize interference with civilian communications systems. This invention provides a high performance wireless mesh network, which connects the naval ships to the naval port communications LAN. This patent describes the nodes used in the network, network design with mobility specific features, and the controller and algorithms used including the method of automatic connectivity of multiple point-to-point (P2P) mobile ship radios to fixed shore side radios. Multi-radio P2P mesh switch-routers perform automatic discovery and connectivity of point to point links as RF link line of sight is created. This invention is the first realization of such a network for naval applications. Prior to this invention, no wideband wireless near shore communication systems were employed.
This invention is equally applicable to other mobile elements such as soldiers, animals, or vehicles which traverse over, through, or under the land, sea, air, or space.